


Becoming the Doll ~Alternate Ending

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, POV Second Person, Torture, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You hadn’t realized the magic binding him to the doll was only temporary.





	Becoming the Doll ~Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 23, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Originally requested by sweet-psychopath. I had two endings for this piece in mind when I wrote it. I talked to her after it posting the original and asked if she was interested in the other (more predictable) ending, and she was! So here it is. I meant to put this out earlier. Sorry it took so long!! It’s the same fic up until near the end.

You pulled the doll’s arm up.

Hyuk’s arm went up.

You dropped the arm.

Hyuk’s arm dropped.

You flicked the doll’s eye.

Hyuk flinched and groaned in pain.

You picked up a needle and stabbed the doll in the stomach.

Hyuk doubled over, hissing in pain.

You stood and approached the boy—no, he was a man now. Freshly legal only a few weeks ago. How long had it been since you detained him here? You supposed it really didn’t matter much in the end. You pet his head, enjoying the feel. Threading you fingers into it, you began to play with the short locks. He remained still, completely obedient to your touch. Gripping his hair tightly, you pulled his head back so you could look at his face.

His features were chiseled and sharp. He was maturing into something handsome, like his brother. He was the younger brother of the man who had trampled your heart. So you took him hostage as a means of revenge, keeping him hostage with magic that bound him to a doll. Hyuk, his brother’s most precious person, was completely under your control.

You tossed him to the side and he collapsed to the floor. His hand shot out and grabbed your ankle. You shot him a glare, but he didn’t release you. You spoke a simple warning: “Let me go.”

He gripped your ankle tighter.

“Let me _go_ ,” you warned him again.

He refused to release you. Frustrated by his misbehavior, you raised the needle and stabbed the doll in the back. Hyuk didn’t flinch, didn’t hiss, didn’t move. He only shifted his eyes, meeting your gaze and staring at you intently. Your blood ran cold. Panicking, you stabbed the doll again and again, but there was no affect.

“Mistress, the magic stopped working three days ago,” Hyuk said, his expression and voice strangely empty. Your heart stopped and your breathing hitched as a wave of horror washed over you. A smirk spread across his lips when he realized how terrified you were. He yanked your ankle out from under you and you went tumbling to the ground. “You didn’t even notice that I was faking it.”

You scrambled to get away from Hyuk, but he held on to your ankle tightly.  With a single, swift pull, he dragged you closer to him. His hand flitted up your thigh before coming to rest on your waist. He shifted so he was hovering over top of you, grabbing your arm to make sure you couldn’t get away easily. You struggled under his grip, trying to twist your way out of his hold, but he just pressed down on your stomach with the heel of his hand.

“I’m a pretty good actor aren’t, I?” Hyuk taunted as he leaned in close to your face. “I thought about leaving as soon as I realized it wore off, but then I realized that you’d probably just cast it again and drag me back.”

You stayed silent, knowing he was right in his accusation. So instead, you just struggled harder. He was pinning down the arm that held the needle. If only you could get free, you could defend yourself.

“I felt sorry for you after what my brother did, but after all this…” His hand left your waist and brushed against your chin. You stilled for a moment, looking him in the eye. His expression was mixed, unreadable. His fingers lightly traced designs into your cheek. Then his touch vanished; he pulled his hand back and in a flash, pain seared through cheek as he backhanded you.

“It’s weird… I still like you after all this… I had the biggest crush on you since you started seeing my brother,” Hyuk explained, releasing you. “But I don’t understand why you had to take it out on me.” He pulled the doll out of your hand and stood up.

“What are you going to do with that?” you asked, horrified as he walked over to the cabinet where you kept the spell book.

“Let’s make a new pact,” Hyuk said, throwing the cabinet doors open. You scrambled to your feet, gripping the needle tight as you tried to get to him. He turned around, spell book in his hand. You halted, tensing up as you saw the page it was on. Hyuk grinned as he read the page. “It’s really that easy?”

Hyuk closed the book and tossed it to the side. He stepped towards you. You stepped back. He took another step forward. You held the needle up defensively. He had all he needed to suck you under his control with the doll in his hand. You lunged at him, attempting to knock the doll from his hands with the needle but he jerked it up over his head where he knew you couldn’t reach it. You scrambled back from your attack, just barely escaping the hand that reached out to prevent you from struggling.

“From moon to moon, you’ll suffer rightly. By the power of the spirits, I’ll bind you tightly,” Hyuk chanted. You charged, holding the needle as if it were a knife. This was your last to break the spell—but he caught your arm and threw you to the ground. The needle rolled away beyond easy reach. You cursed internally as your name rolled off Hyuk’s tongue. “You’re mine until the next moon shines brightly.”

You screamed in frustration, hitting the floor as he finished the incantation. Against your will, your arm jerked out to the side. It dropped. You tried to resist as your body stood and jerkily turned to face Hyuk, but it was no use. Upon seeing Hyuk’s smug smile, a low growl welled up in your chest and spilled out.

“I think we’ll have a lot of fun with arrangement,” Hyuk said, pressing his fingers into the doll’s stomach. You flinched at the pressure on your stomach increased. When the spell wore off, you’d make sure he paid double for this.


End file.
